


now and forever

by Blasphemy_Joon



Series: jus sakuatsu tings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ousama Game, Post-Ousama Game, emi all i know is pain from this, the discord server rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemy_Joon/pseuds/Blasphemy_Joon
Summary: "Are ya done yet?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: jus sakuatsu tings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the discord server Ousama Game rp by Emi (@kuromantic) You should also check out her writing !!

\---

"Hey, Omi-kun?" Atsumu whispers, he looks at the younger male. Sakusa hums in response as he types away at his computer, he had an essay due this week. Atsumu shifts on the bed, he bites his lips nervously and sighs. "Are ya almost done with yer work?" He asks, his voice was small and shy, almost as if he was scared. Sakusa shook his head, Atsumu followed the way his hair bounced with his movements, he wanted to comb his fingers through it. "Can't you take a break or somethin'? It's not due till Friday." The older whines, trying to seem as convincing as he could. "You know I prefer getting assignments done now rather than later, it's easier for me this way." Sakusa replies calmly, completely ignoring how Atsumu called for him. "Fine.." Atsumu pouts and turns to face the wall, deciding that this wasn't worth it. 

An hour had passed, and Sakusa had yet to complete his essay. Atsumu was getting antsy now. He kept glancing back to where the other was seated at his desk, the sound of keys being hit filled the room. Out of pure boredom, Atsumu eventually decided to say it. 

It had been 2 years since he died, he remembers everything. Sometimes he has nightmares of how he died, the feeling of the metal collar is ingrained in his memory. He remembers how he sobbed for help, for someone to make it end. He remembers how everyone tried to help, but they couldn't do a thing to save him, they could only watch. Sometimes, when he closes his eyes, he can see the metal limb reach out to him. But most importantly, he can vividly remember the soft touch of Sakusa's lips against his, how the younger held him so tightly, how he tried to protect him. The words he spoke that day play on repeat.  
"I like you, Atsumu." 

"Kiyoomi," Atsumu starts, the tapping of keys comes to an abrupt stop, "Yeah?" Sakusa answers. He turns around in his chair to face the older, a frown was on his face but his eyes were worried, Atsumu's heart almost fluttered in his chest. Too bad he doesn't have one. "Did ya mean it?" Atsumu asks quietly. Sakusa squints his eyes, "That's what you're asking me? I already told you, I do assignments now-" "That's not what I mean, idiot!" Atsumu shouts, making Sakusa freeze mid-sentence. "Then what do you mean?" The younger tries, obviously confused at the sudden outburst. 

"When I died." Atsumu breathes out, he can hear how Sakusa flinches in his seat. He had never been comfortable talking about that day, or even the 'game' in general. "What about it...?" Sakusa says slowly as if it was painful to even say those words. "Did ya really mean what ya said? Back then?" Atsumu asks, finally looking at the younger. There was no response, but Sakusa looked frightened. "Do you like me?" Atsumu whispered, his voice was choked with emotion, his eyes began to water. 

"I-" Sakusa pauses, not able to figure out a reply. "Did you mean it, when you kissed me? When you hugged me so tight and ya told me to stay?" The older's shoulders begin to shake, his breathing becoming short and quick. "Did you mean all of that? Or, was it just fake?" He finally breaks down, tears falling from his face as he sobs. Atsumu felt like he couldn't breathe, his throat was closing up, he didn't want it to be fake. Was it just something at the moment? Without thinking? He remembers how warm Sakusa felt, how his touch still lingers on his hand. 

Suddenly Sakusa is standing right in front of him, tears in his eyes as he stares at Atsumu. "Of course I fucking meant it, why would I lie about that." He says angrily as if the very question offended him. "I, Atsumu, I fucking love you. It hurt so much when you were suddenly out of my arms, when I couldn't help you. Every day I think about how you could have been here, alive and happy with me." Sakusa reached out to hold the older's hand, trying his best to hold onto what was left of the older. 

Atsumu holds his breath, Sakusa's hand is so warm. "Why didn't you say anything, you acted like it never happened, like you never said it in the first place." Atsumu whispers, trying to control his tears that were burning against his cheeks. "I thought that you didn't like me back, I thought you only kissed back because you were vulnerable." Sakusa tightens his grip, his voice breaks at the end of his sentence. He was crying, both of them were.

"Of course I liked you, dumbass. I don't kiss just anyone." Atsumu answers softly, looking up at Sakusa with shiny eyes. "Though, I guess that doesn't really matter now, does it?" He sighs, looking down at the ground. "What's the point of loving someone dead?" He asks, a sad smile on his face. "How could I ever make you happy?" Sakusa shakes his head, "You might be dead, but you're still here." he tilts the older's head up. "As long as I have you, I'm happy." Sakusa smiles, his dimples made an appearance and Atsumu's heart stuttered. "I might not be able to take you out on dates, or treat you to dinner, but that won't stop me. Atsumu, I don't care about how you aren't alive. I'm just so fucking glad, that I can still hold you in my arms. That you are still here, and a part of my life." He leans down to press a gentle kiss on Atsumu's lips. His lips were even softer than before, it almost felt unreal. 

Atsumu pushes back against Sakusa's lips, his hands reaching up to hold onto whatever he could. Sakusa was still as lovely as ever, smooth toned arms, a strong grip, and a kiss that stole his breath away. His body was warm, getting warmer under his fleeting touches. Sakusa sighed into the kiss and bit onto the older's lips. Atsumu whines and grips tightly onto Sakusa's shirt, he didn't want to let go, not now or ever. He opens his mouth and lets the younger explore, relishing in the feeling of his tongue against his own. The air gets warmer and Atsumu can feel himself get lost in Sakusa's hold, his 'heart' swelled with love. They finally pulled apart, and god-, Sakusa was gorgeous. His lips were wet with saliva and so rosy and plump, Atsumu had to hold himself back from kissing him again. 

Sakusa leans forward and presses his forehead against the older's, "I love you, Atsumu." He whispers. Atsumu smiles, he was so happy, so fucking happy. 

"I love you too, Kiyoomi."

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao we-
> 
> twt: @bouncyboyhop


End file.
